Every Day You Save Me From Loneliness
by whitetigerofthenight321
Summary: "Like most cliché teenage stories start, mine starts with my first year of high school. More specifically, the day I met the high maintenance nut job that is Wolfram von Bielefeld." Join Yuuri and see how this first meeting went from friendship to something more. From joy to heartbreak, Yuuri tells it all. Song fic. Based off of the song Every Day by Rascal Flatts.


**Author's Note: Hey all! I know you all are waiting for the next installment of DJF, but I heard the song Every Day by Rascal Flatts the other day and just had to write this down! Let me know what you think.**

**P.S., This is NOT in the Demon Kingdom. This is just your average day Japan (I tried to stay as accurate with the culture as possible so let me know if I goofed up). Anyways, please review and let me know if it's a keeper, alright? Thanks! ^_^**

**NOTE!: Okay, so I just got an email saying that I couldn't put lyrics with this fic, so every time you see a symbol like this: ~*(&)*~, it's a line from the lyrics. I would highly recommend looking them up and filling in the blanks, otherwise the fic might not flow well. Sorry for the trouble! :(**

**NOTE #2: Hey all! So I found the music video for this song so you can listen to it! The meaning this group has for it is a little different than my take on it but you get the idea. Here you go! : /ABgnivE-caU**

* * *

Like most cliché teenage stories start, mine starts with my first year of high school. More specifically, the day I met the high maintenance nut job that is Wolfram von Bielefeld.

_~*(&)*~_

I met Wolfram the first day of school.

We were all in the assembly hall, getting our class assignments when I accidently bumped into him. As my luck would have it, the trip landed both Wolfram and I on the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He all but shouted. I swear his voice made my ears bleed by the sheer volume. Still, it was my fault, so I tried to make up for it by helping him up.

"Sorry. I'm kinda clumsy." I apologized, completely ignoring his rude remark. He ignored my hand and just hoisted himself off of the floor.

"How can I accept a wimpy apology like that? Honestly." He huffed, brushing his uniform off. "Do you even know who I am?" I stared at him blankly, wondering why in the hell should I know him. We just met!

"Uh... Should I?" I asked and no, it wasn't a weak response! It was just... A calm response... Yeah, we'll go with that.

"Idiot, I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld." he replied snidely and I swear I could just feel the waves of that high and mighty air around him. He was starting to annoy me with that attitude, but I ignored it to really get a good look at the kid.

He was an inch or so shorter than I was, with curly blond hair that hung in his face ever so slightly. His pale skin made the color of his eyes seem like emeralds. I had to admit, the kid was a looker. Not that I was into that kind of thing mind you, but I'll recognize beauty when I see it.

Even with all the analyzing I still couldn't figure out why that name was important until my friend Murata happily explained to me later that Wolfram was the third son of a very wealthy and prestigious family from Germany. His mother Cecilie von Spitzweg was an ex model, who now spent her days in a professional agency for aspiring actors. His eldest half-brother Gwendal von Voltaire was a ruthless business man who could make any small investment into a huge pay off. His second older half-brother Conrart Weller (who goes by Conrad) was a famous baseball player, the very same one that I idolized all those years until he got a nasty shoulder injury that ended his career. Now he spent his early retirement coaching little league (how such a nice guy could be related to a snob like Wolfram is beyond me).

However, I didn't receive this information until later in the game, so I just stood there and probably looked rather stupid. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"What? Were you raised in a barn? Or are you so poor that you can't afford a television?" he demanded to know, getting all up in my face with accusations. I backed away slightly, not liking the invasion of personal space one bit. "Honestly, I don't know why I even bothered to come to a run of the mill school like this. If I wanted to mix with commoners I would have gone to that god-awful shack you call a super market."

"Hey, what's your problem?" I was really starting to get annoyed with this kid. What gave this punk the gal to talk down to people like that? Honestly! If he didn't like it here then he could just pick up his things and get out!

"You are my problem! People like you who walk around in a stupor thinking that they can just do what they please without thinking of the consequences." Okay, this kid was really starting to piss me off.

"Look, I said I was sorry, so-"

"Didn't your mother teach you how to act in front your superior? Or was she too busy being a hu-"

He never got to finish his sentence, I made sure of that. Nobody and I mean nobody got away with talking dirt about my family, especially my mother. I was so angry I didn't realize I had hit him until he was staring up at me in shock from the floor, holding his already swelling cheek. Oddly enough, the pacifist in me felt a sort of pride in causing the developing bruise.

"You need to get off that high horse you got yourself on before someone knocks you off." I said, walking away from him to get my class assignments.

And with that, our friendship was sealed.

_~*(&)*~_

"Damn it Yuuri! Can't you be on time for once? Honestly, why do I even bother with you if you're just going to run around like a mad man?" Was Wolfram's every so kind greeting as soon as I walked through the door of our last class of the day our third term. Fortunately for me I was used to his banter by now, so I wasn't fazed.

"Sorry. The coach caught me as I was heading over here." I replied honestly, and it was true. Coach had pulled me aside and told me that there was a talent scout from the minor leagues coming to our game on Saturday. This was the opportunity I had been dreaming about since I was five! I was so excited, the teacher had to remind me twice to keep it down. The bell couldn't ring soon enough.

"What in the world has you so worked up?" Wolfram couldn't help but ask after class and I couldn't blame him. I must have seemed like a kid at a candy store I was so excited. So, I told him everything. When I was finished, he just gave me an unreadable look before he surprised me with a small smile. "Good. It's about time you got some respect for your talent."

I was so shocked by his little comment that I actually stopped walking to gawk at him. He raised his eyebrow at me. "What? Am I not allowed to compliment my friend?"

If I wasn't surprised by his first statement, I was positively floored with that last one. "... Did you just admit that we were friends?"

Wolfram gave me an odd look, "That's what we are, aren't we?"

"Well yeah, I just never thought that you would admit it." As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it.

"What are you saying? That I can't recognize friendship? That I'm not a worthy friend? Or..." Thankfully in the months I had known Wolfram I had learned to tune him out when he went on rants like this, making sure I respond at all the right times and assure him that I didn't mean any harm. For us, this was our normal.

_ ~*(&)*~_

Okay, I'll admit it. That weekend I was a nervous wreck. I was so on edge Wolfram decided that he should invite himself over Friday to my house to spend the night. Normally I would get annoyed when he would do that, but this time I was grateful for his company. It's thanks to him that I stayed calm enough to sleep the rest of that night. The next morning was a whole different story.

_ ~*(&)*~_

"Yuu-chan, aren't you hungry?" My mother innocently asked Saturday morning

"I guess not..." I replied weakly, not looking up from my plate. Truth be told I couldn't even think about eating, that's how nervous I was. Wolfram eyed me from across the table, obviously not buying it.

"Are you sure? I even made your favorite kind of eggs..." Mom trailed off, looking disappointed. I immediately felt like a jerk, but I would feel even worse if I ate the food then threw it up so I just shrugged and was about to get up to take my plate to the sink when Wolfram stopped me.

_~*(&)*~_

Without a word he kicked my leg and glared at me. I shrank back, not feeling up to the usual banter that we usually exchanged, but Wolfram was having none of that.

"What a wimp. The one time a talent scout decides to show up at our school you want to run away with your tail tucked in between your legs. How pathetic." He commented rudely, eyeing me over his glass of water.

"Excuse me? This is a talent scout for the minor leagues! This could be my one shot!" I replied, cursing how terrified I sounded, "If I mess this up..."

"Then don't mess it up." He replied matter-of-factly, as if he was telling me to let my black hair be black. I slammed my fist on the table in frustration. If looks could kill, Wolfram would have been a pile of ashes.

_ ~*(&)*~_

"Damn it Wolfram, don't you get it?! This is what I've been dreaming about since before I can remember!" I shouted, startling my Mom who had been washing some dishes in the kitchen.

"So? What's the point of dreaming about something if you're just gonna sit there and whine about how hard it is?" He retorted, the challenge in his voice could be heard all the way from America.

"I'm not whining about it!" I insisted, and yes, I know that probably just proved Wolfram's point, but shut up; I was a mess that day.

"Then take it like a man and face it head on." Wolfram replied simply, turning back to his plate of food. I attacked my plate with a vengeance, too annoyed and frustrated to even look at him.

I finished breakfast in record time and tossed my dishes in the dish washer. I turned around only to find Wolfram leaning against the wall, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Feel better?" he asked softly, his gaze never leaving my face.

I froze.

_~*(&)*~_

I did feel better. Focusing on my anger at Wolfram had made me lose focus on the baseball game. I don't know how he knew that would help me but somehow he did, and for that I was grateful.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. So I just settled for an awkward scratch of the back of my head (a habit, I found out, I would _never_ outgrow). "Thanks."

Wolfram eyed me for a second, looking for something before nodding slowly, pushing off the wall and heading up stairs to change out of his pajamas (and by pajamas I mean a really frilly pink over-sized night shirt with matching pink short shorts. Why he owned pajamas like that is a mystery to me.). I followed him up the stairs, surprising myself with how calm I was.

_ ~*(&)*~_

It still was my big shot at a professional career, but somehow Wolfram made me see just how capable I was of playing a good game. In fact, if it wasn't for Wolfram, I never would have played like I did that day. If it wasn't for Wolfram, I never would have gotten that letter a week later.

_~*(&)*~_

"What does it say?" my Mom asked, just as excited as I was. My brother Shouri and my Dad were calm, but it was obvious they were hoping I would succeed just as much as my Mom.

I tore open the envelope, my eyes reading and rereading the page.

_~*(&)*~_

I didn't get in. Looking back now I realize that it was probably for the best since I was so young, but I have to admit I was positively crushed at the time. I could have even fallen into a mild depression, but Wolfram wouldn't allow that to happen.

_~*(&)*~_

A few days after I got the rejection letter, Wolfram dragged me away from school to a really nice sports car and told me to get in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, completely in awe of the car. I was no fanatic, but I couldn't help but admire how nice it must have been to be able to drive a car like that one.

"We're going to my house." He replied simply, "Put your seat belt on."

To surprised to argue, I buckled my seat belt as commanded. In all the time I've known Wolfram he had never invited me to his house. I never pushed the issue because I didn't want to give him the impression that I was only in this friendship for his money, which I wasn't by the way.

The drive there was silent, the only sounds coming from the radio playing softly (I realized that it was the mixed CD I got him for his birthday). I knew I should be excited that Wolfram was actually inviting me to stay at his place, but I just couldn't get rid of that nasty cloud that had been hanging over my head all week.

We arrived sooner than I had anticipated. Without a word we got out of the car, heading to the front door. I couldn't help but wonder why the heck he dragged me out here in the first place. Trying to figure out Wolfram's thought process was nearly impossible to figure out every time. Whatever he wanted was going to happen as he saw fit regardless if I was prepared or not.

Wolfram unlocked the door and ushered me inside, commanded me to take my shoes off as he walked inside. I scowled at the tone in his voice, but decided that it would be best to just drop it for now and did as I was told.

"I'm home!" he shouted in the huge open space. A brunette head popped around the archway that I assumed lead to the kitchen. I froze when I recognized who it was.

"Welcome home." Conrad replied with an easy going smile. He walked over to us and extended his hand to me. "You must be Yuuri. Wolfram has told me a lot about you."

I tried to speak, but no sound would come out. Instead, I just nodded dumbly. He just kept smiling and lead us to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I was just finishing making some jagariko." He said, pulling the delicious looking potato sticks out of the oven.

"You made those from scratch?" I couldn't help but ask. Wolframs rolled his eyes at my stupid question, but give me a break! I was sitting in the kitchen with my best friend's brother who just happened to be my idol!

Conrad just smiled and nodded his head, getting out a big plate from the cabinet. "I find cooking to be quite relaxing, so I tend to make my own snacks that most people would buy."

"Oh..." I replied, not really knowing what else to say. I quietly munched on one of the sticks, enjoying the spicy pepper flavor.

"Excuse me." Wolfram mumbled, standing up from his stool.

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling my nerves kick in.

"I wanted to get some painting done while I was home." He replied simply, snagging a few potato sticks and placing them on a small plate before heading up the stairs. I couldn't help but think that was just his excuse to leave Conrad and I alone. I nervously turned back to Conrad, not having the slightest clue on how to start a conversation with him.

"So," He started, poring us both a glass of water, which I took gratefully. "I heard that you got a letter from the minor leagues."

I winced and looked down, finding the pattern of the granite counter tops fascinating. I could feel Conrad's eyes on me, but I didn't want to look at him, fearing that I would be laughed at. Instead, he surprised me by saying this;

"You know, I was rejected the first time I tried out for the minor leagues." My head shot up.

"What?! But you're... You're you!" I stammered. There was no way someone so talented could ever be rejected. Conrad laughed good-naturedly.

"That may be true, but I wasn't born with the talent. I had to grow into it. I practiced day and night throughout my childhood and even through high school to get to where I am." He explained, taking a small sip from his glass before continuing. "In fact, I was about your age when I got the letter. I found out later that the letter meant that they were interested, but felt that I needed more experience before I actually joined the league."

"Wait, but I thought it was a rejection letter?" I was definitely not seeing where he was going.

"True, it is, but most people don't even get a letter." I could feel my eyes widen in shock. "The fact that you got a letter means that they recognize your talent, but they just want you to grow a little more before officially joining the league."

"You really think so?" I asked quietly, the hope that had been missing in my heart slowly returning.

"From what Wolfram says about you, I know so." He replied, his kind smile returning. I looked at his face. I don't know what exactly I was looking for, but whatever it was it gave me great comfort. The goofy grin I hadn't used all week had returned, and I couldn't help but thank Wolfram in my head at that moment. I don't know how he did it, but he was once again able to bring my happiness back to the surface.

I talked to Conrad about baseball for lord knows how long, and somehow I was able to make plans to train with Conrad every other weekend. Every time we met, I was reminded of how grateful I was to have a friend like Wolfram. Not for introducing me to Conrad or getting me that awesome but expensive game for my birthday, but for being there for me and understanding what I needed at the time. Little did I know that as time went by, my view of Wolfram would change.

_~*(&)*~_

Our second year in high school I was called in to the office. My chemistry teacher looked at me funny, though I couldn't really place what the look was. That should have been my first sign that something was wrong.

Wolfram insisted that he go with me, much to the dismay of both me and our teacher. Of course Wolfram won, and we both ended up heading to the office together. I remember thinking that I was in trouble or something. How naïve I was.

I looked at Wolfram in silent acknowledgement before stepping into the principal's office. I was surprised to see my Dad sitting in one of the chairs, the principal nowhere to be seen. His face was guarded to the untrained eye, but I could tell something was horribly, horribly wrong. Millions of scenarios flew through my head, but none of them prepared me for what I heard next.

"Yuuri." My dad began, his voice wavering slightly. "It's your brother."

Every part of my body froze. "Wh-what happened?"

"He got into a car accident this morning on the way back to school." My heart clenched. The drive from our house to the college that Shouri went to wasn't very far, but you had to take the main road to get there. By the way Dad had said it, I knew the outcome wasn't good.

"Is he okay?" I asked, but I knew that I was desperately trying to be optimistic.

"He just arrived at the hospital in critical condition... Yuuri, they don't think he's going to make it."

Everything in my world in that moment shattered. I didn't speak. I didn't even breath. The only thing I felt at that moment was the tears that fell from my eyes. How could this happen? Just a few hours before Shouri was sitting next to me at the table eating breakfast, the both of us talking about the little things and he was... He could...

I didn't realize I was running until I heard Wolfram and my Dad call after me, but even then I didn't stop. I don't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get out of that office.

I came to a stop and finally took note of my surroundings. I was at the baseball field of the elementary school, the very same baseball field that Shouri took me to when he helped to teach me about baseball.

I collapsed on one of the benches, a sob shaking me to my core. What if Shouri really didn't make it? What was I supposed to do then? He was my big brother! I couldn't accept it, and the naivety in me prayed that it was all a horrible nightmare that I would wake up from soon.

_~*(&)*~_

I had no idea how long I had been there, only that it had been long enough for the sun to start setting in the sky. The tears had dried, but I felt hollow. My mind was completely blank, or maybe it was racing so fast I just couldn't catch up. Regardless, I was glad I could breathe normally again.

I heard someone's voice call for me, and I knew immediately who it was before I even turned around. I was however surprised by the hard slap I got on the cheek.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" Wolfram yelled, gripping the collar of my school uniform. "How could you run away from your family at a time like this? Are you so pathetic that you can't even be there for your brother when he needs you most?"

I glared at him. "You don't know anything."

"I know that your parents are sick with worry about you. You've been missing for two hours now! What the hell were you thinking?!" I glared at him with all the fury I could muster and shoved his hands off of me.

"This is my brother we're talking about! If I lose him I don't know what I'll do!" I yelled, getting right up in his face.

"And you thought running away was the answer? You are the biggest wimp I have ever seen in my entire life!" He countered, the fire in his eyes blazing hot with anger. I felt a cold dark rage build inside of me. Before I knew what was happening we were in an all-out brawl, exchanging punches and kicks. Finally I managed to pin Wolfram against the chain link fence.

"Don't you get it? Shouri is on his death bed right now, and I can't do a thing! He's my big brother and all I can do is just sit there and watch him suffer until the very end. I-I can't... I can't do this Wolfram... I just can't..." the anger that had once filled me deflated. I felt a new wave of tears hit me like a ton of bricks, making me collapse to the ground. I broke into a series of pathetic sobs. I immediately felt a pair of arms circle around me, cradling me gently.

_ ~*(&)*~_

For a while Wolfram said nothing, but continued to gently rub circles in my back. The sobs began to slow until I could speak again with just a small waver in my voice.

"You know, he always wanted me to call him Onii-chan, and now..." I trailed off, gripping the back of Wolfram's uniform tightly. "There's just so much that I should've said, but..."

"You're talking as if Shouri's already gone." Wolfram pointed out gently.

"But he's-"

"He's still alive Yuuri, and right now he needs you to be there." Wolfram interrupted, pushing me away just enough so that we could look at each other.

"But I don't think I can." I whined. In truth, at that very moment I felt like a pathetic idiot but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

_ ~*(&)*~_

"Yes you can Yuuri," Wolfram stated, "and I'll be there to help you, okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my mouth to say anything else. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off before heading to his car. Once again I found myself grateful for Wolfram's company. I didn't know why, but just by him being next to me I felt a wave of calm wash over me, keeping me grounded.

_~*(&)*~_

As we got closer and closer to the hospital, I could feel my body tensing in anticipation. My fists had balled up so tight I almost drew blood. I was so worried about what I was about to face I almost didn't feel the hand that covered mine. I looked down to find a pale hand gently unwinding my hand and holding it. I turned to Wolfram to ask, but found that he wasn't even looking at me. I was about to pull away, seeing as laced fingers could be interpreted as intimate, but found that I really didn't want to. It just felt... Right for his hand to be in mine.

_~*(&)*~_

We got to the hospital with no problems. That is, until we had to get out of the car.

"Yuuri, we're here." Wolfram said, breaking the silence first.

"I know." I replied, refusing to look at him.

"We have to get out of the car now." He persisted, but I just wouldn't budge.

"I know." I replied again. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was getting annoyed with me.

"Yuuri-"

"I know!" I shouted, finally looking up. I realized how startled he was and immediately felt bad for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault that I was forced into this situation. "Sorry."

To his credit Wolfram didn't take any offense. He did, however, proceed to force me out of the car and through the hospital doors.

I didn't realize I was shaking until he took my quivering hand in his again. He squeezed my hand in reassurance, getting the message to me loud and clear; _I'm here._

_~*(&)*~_

My parents were already there, and I was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by my mother. Neither of my parents scolded me for running away and they never questioned why Wolfram and I were holding hands. Later I found out that they probably knew what was happening between us long before I did.

"How is he?" I asked, having a sinking feeling that I already knew the answer.

"He's about to go into surgery." My Dad replied, gripping my shoulder. "You should go see him now."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, squeezing Wolfram's hand one more time before letting go. I walked in solemnly, edging closer to Shouri's bed.

"Yuuri? Is that you?" he rasped through dulled eyes. Mom had warned me that the pain medication made him really spacey.

"It's me, Onii-chan."

_~*(&)*~_

My brother died on the operating table.

To say that I was upset would be an understatement. I was absolutely devastated. It really didn't hit me until the funeral that weekend. I almost couldn't bear to watch Shouri's coffin slowly make its way into the ground. I don't know what I would have done if Wolfram hadn't been standing right next to me that day.

For weeks I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I even lost my passion for baseball for a while, but once again Wolfram saved me from the darkness. He stayed over at my house one day and not only force fed me; he gave me sleeping pills, and even forced me to play catch with him. He wasn't very good at it, but the fact that he was doing it for me made me realize that I was being stupid.

_ ~*(&)*~_

Yes, Shouri's death had been horrible, but in truth, if he had survived the doctors said that he would have been severely handicapped because of all the brain damage he had obtained. I knew deep in my heart that Shouri wouldn't want that, so I was finally able to slowly let him go. I still to this day am saddened whenever he's not there for a family get together or when it's his birthday, but thanks to Wolfram, I was able to heal the wound in my heart.

_~*(&)*~_

A few years later, I was taking my college entrance exams for University of Tokyo. I had been wrestling ideas of what I wanted to study and whether or not I wanted to pursue a career in baseball. In the end I had decided to go into politics. I know it's weird, but I had always wanted to help people. I knew that if I became a better person and studied hard, I could become a great Prime Minister for all of Japan.

Wolfram and I had been looking for a good apartment between T.U. and his art college, but so far most of them were out of our price range (considering as how Wolfram had cut himself off of his family money and we both now had part time jobs).

We had been going steady for about eight months. When it started, I didn't quite know, but by the time I realized it, we were already together. I guess you could say my heart knew it before my brain did.

_~*(&)*~_

A month later Wolfram and I were unpacking our stuff in our new apartment when I thought of something. "Hey Wolf?"

He turned away from the dishes he was putting in the cabinet to give me a questioning look.

"Why do you stay by my side?" Wolfram glared at me, and I hastened to finish, "I'm not saying I don't like it, but isn't it annoying to be with someone you call a wimp all the time?"

"That's a stupid question." He replied with a huff, walking over to stand right in front of me. "I stay with you because I love you."

_~*(&)*~_

I froze. "What did you say?"

Wolfram smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you. I've been in love with you since day one."

_~*(&)*~_

I was flabbergasted. Oh sure, we cared about each other deeply, but we never got around to actually say those three little words. My heart exploded with emotions I couldn't even begin to pin down. "I love you too."

_~*(&)*~_

"Good, so my plan worked." Wolfram joked, leaving me to laugh in the living room and together we put together our apartment that we would share for the next four years.

_~*(&)*~_

That night, we gave ourselves to each other. I was happy to find out that I was, in fact, Wolfram's first (not that he wasn't mine mind you). Our inexperience made it short, but I couldn't help but feel complete when we became one, though I did feel a sharp pain in my head when I teased Wolfram when he had to sit slightly to the side in order to get comfortable the next morning. I forgot how hard he could hit.

_~*(&)*~_

I discovered something about Wolfram our sophomore year that I wished I had realized sooner. If you wanted Wolfram to shut up and calm down, all you had to do was kiss him. Example;

"Yuuri, did you call your mother?" Wolfram asked me as I was fixing one of the cabinet doors in our kitchen.

"No, not yet." I said, checking to make sure the door was secure before hopping off of the chair.

"Yuuri! I told you three times to do it. Were you not listening? Or are your ears clogged with all the-"

I interrupted his rant to kiss him. It wasn't very long, but the feelings were still there. "I promise I will call her as soon as I put this stuff away, okay?"

Wolfram nodded dumbly, obviously caught off guard. I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving him to put all of my tools away. I kept berating myself for not thinking of the idea sooner, but what can you do.

_~*(&)*~_

"How long do I have to sit here again?" I asked (and no, I didn't whine). Wolfram had asked me to pose for him for one of his art projects and of course being the good boyfriend that I was I agreed to do it. Little did I know that posing for Wolfram was going to be a pain in the neck. Literally.

He had me posing in the most awkward position imaginable. My shoulders were facing him, but he had my lower torso turned so that it was pointing to the right. My head was facing the same way my lower body was facing, except that my chin was tilted up. And don't even get me started on how he had my arms.

"As long as it takes me to finish this last bit." Replied, not looking up from his work. "Now for the last time hold still!"

Apparently that last bit was bigger than he let on, because it took him another hour to finish it. I sighed in relief, rubbing the stiffness out of my neck as I looked at the painting.

Once again I was amazed at Wolfram's abilities. He not only painted me perfectly, he had changed the scenery completely, making me on top of a hill looking out towards a huge meadow.

"That's really good Wolfram." I said, relieved that it wasn't one of his Picasso inspired pieces. "You're sure to get an A with that one."

"And then some." He replied, that old prideful spark still alive and kicking. I chuckled at his antics and kissed his cheek before I started dinner. It was the least I could do after he painted me so beautifully.

_~*(&)*~_

I took the steps two at a time, nearly running into our elderly neighbor in my hurry. I had exactly three hours to hide Wolfram's present and cook dinner for our three year anniversary. I threw open the door and rushed inside, making sure to slam the door shut on my way in. I eyed the ring, the nerves I had been holding down all week bubbling up to the surface. I immediately squashed them down. I didn't have time to dwell on what I was about to do. I quickly closed the little box and stuffed it into my pocket. Our mini Australian Shepard T-Zou looked at me as if he knew what I was planning. I scratched him affectionately behind the ear before I went to go and fix dinner.

_~*(&)*~_

I paced in the kitchen as I waited for the curry to finish stewing. Was it too soon to pop the question? What if he said no? What if he broke up with me? Those questions kept swirling around in my head until I heard Wolfram walk in through the door. I put all of my worries aside to properly finish setting the table before he walked in and saw my surprise.

_~*(&)*~_

"Yuuri, what is all of this? Our anniversary isn't until Tuesday." Wolfram asked, sitting down at his usual spot at the table.

"I know, but I wanted this to be a surprise." I replied, smiling through my nerves. I set the curry and rice on the table and served the both of us before taking a seat as well. We ate in a comfortable silence. Or, at least, what would have been a comfortable silence if I wasn't a nervous wreck on the inside.

I made it through dinner without him suspecting anything, and once the dishes were taken care of I ushered him into the living room, which was decorated with flowers and candles.

"Yuuri, what in the world has gotten into you?" Wolfram demanded, though I could tell that he wasn't really annoyed with me.

"Wolfram, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

_~*(&)*~_

"I know we aren't finished with school yet, and we don't have stable jobs right now, but..."

I slowly got down on one knee. He stared at me with wide eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. "Will you marry me?"

At first he didn't say anything, which really made me nervous. Was he not ready?

"I'm sorry, I guess I was-" before I could finish my sentence I was tackled to the ground in a fierce hug.

"Don't you dare take that back, do you hear me?" Wolfram growled, but it was hard to be intimidated when he was crying like that. I whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" I couldn't help but ask, wanting to hear it straight from his mouth.

"Of course it is you idiot." He bit out, but we both knew that he was happy.

I just knew I had the goofiest grin on my face, but at that moment I didn't care. Instead I hugged Wolfram back with all my might, only pulling away when I remembered the ring in my pocket. My hands were rather clumsy, but I managed to get the ring out without dropping it before slipping onto his finger.

_~*(&)*~_

A year after we graduated college we were standing at the altar, listening to the pastor prattle on and on. I chanced a glance at Wolfram, who was positively stunning in his off white tux. When I caught his eyes, he gave me a small smile before he turned his gaze back to the pastor. I couldn't tear my gaze from Wolfram even if I wanted to.

"Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, take Wolfram von Bielefeld to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Oops, nearly missed my cue.

"I do." I said, giving Wolfram's hand a light squeeze before I slid the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you legal partners." The pastor said with a smile. I grinned before pulling Wolfram in a heady kiss. When we pulled away and I looked into those emerald eyes I had come to love, I couldn't help but think back to all of the time we've been together.

_~*(&)*~_

We've been through it all together. Heart break, sorrow, joy, success. What started as friendship, grew into something I never thought it could.

_~*(&)*~_

I'm grateful for a lot of things, but the thing I'm most grateful for is Wolfram von Bielefeld, or Shibuya as it is now. If it wasn't for him... Well... Who knows how I would have turned out.

_~*(&)*~_

To this day I still don't know how he knew the things that he knew about me. Heck, I think that half of the time he knew me better than I knew myself. He was able to take my heart and pick the layers apart until he got to the core of who I was. He knew that meeting up with Conrad back in high school would help me get over the rejection letter. He not only knew where I was hiding, but he also knew exactly what I needed to hear the day Shouri died. He knew how to make me smile, laugh, cry, and make me so mad that I swear steam comes rolling out of my ears.

As I sit here now a few year later on the bed in our house, with our newly adopted daughter Greta down the hall asleep in her room with T-Zou watching over her and a dozing blonde lying beside me, I can't help but thank every almighty power for bringing Wolfram into my life. He became everything to me, and for that I will forever be grateful.

And to think, all of this would have never happened if I had never punch Wolfram that fateful day back in high school.

_~*(&)*~_

* * *

**I was thinking of possibly doing a complimentary piece that would be the same story but from Wolfram's point of view and probably the song The Day Before You by Rascal Flatts (I know I've been using nothing but that group, but I can't help it! their songs are so heartfelt!). Let me know what you think of this idea, and I hope you enjoyed this one! :)**


End file.
